ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Fendel/Weapon
Dahama Dahama is a Sacred Weapon forged from Amaterasu's mother tree. Upon fighting the furious Madder Red, the weapon called out to Fendel, breaking from the tree. Shooting several arrows inside the large fox Dahama cleansed it off all rage and poisonous afflictions. The passive bow serves to purify the evil and corrupted and cannot harm or be used in combat. It usually remains rested on Fendel's back. The weapon's main body consists of twisted tree branches, pastel pink flowers attached to its upper side. When used to purify its arrows take the form of pink light. Surface hit by Dahama's attack purifies and, if on solid ground, grows small flowers in the affected areas. Abilities ♣ Illusions: Can change the perception of others around her, including decreasing pain through illusions. Her illusions have to build up through a spell for a time depending on how powerful it is. Illusions cast on herself are invisible for others and not noticeable until they are broken. If cast on another person they can easily be broken should they be discovered. In medical cases they will fool a patient into feeling alright, however can not stop a wound from killing a person. ♣ Singing Voice: Fendel has an incredibly beautiful singing voice. You will often find her humming or singing while doing her work. Flowers and plants of any kind react to her voice by glowing or growing. Training the control of her power, she tends to use her singing to cast spells as well. ♣ Healing: Using her magical form Fendel's spells include the healing of smaller wounds. Her healing spells are flawed and unreliable, thus she rather relies on herbs. ♣ Barriers: Focusing on protecting her friends, Fendel's barriers are her most noticeable skill. She can cover up to ten people, however once increased in size a barrier reduces in duration. A barrier can be forced out of its location by a shock wave using the spell "Harmonics", however due to wounding herself and Hanketsu in progress she is hesitant to reuse it.01. Lovely Bones - "Another friend falls" Shapeshifting Fendel is capable of transforming into various things if she has examined them carefully at least once in a lifetime; turning into large scale creatures however is often out of her limit. Once in a shifted state her voice will only be heard through her mind and not her mouth. ♣ Forms: Next to her normal human form, she can switch between a Shadow Bird and a Magical Human form. Her bird form consists of blue shadows forming an animal of medium size with long wings, stars in its tails and wing tips. Her magical form is similar what she appears like as a human, however has thicker, blue and purple hair with white highlights and purple wings. The stars of her shadow form also show in the tips of her hair and her tail. ♣ Colette: When too excited, emotional or curious, Fendel tends to unconsciously switch into her 10 year old self, her clothes often ending up too large for her. Her change is often announced by her dull eyes bursting into pink, which used to be her original eye color. As a child she seems more care free but also more respect less. Retired Powers As Colette she was capable of several other skills. Shifting through the world doors, creating and destroying a Fairy Tale's book, altering Fabula in its whole and restoring the world once damaged. While she was capable of reusing the latter after defeating Tsukuyomi, after splitting her remaining powers went into the care of her second half, the slumbering dragon. References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Abilities